Shift at Zonic's
Five Nights at Zonic's 1: Zonic Can't Keep His Temper Down is a game made by Anomaly Studios with co-operation with Scott Cawthon. also yes zonicthehedge11 is fazbunnyfreak NOTE You can add your characters & mechanics only using these rules: # No gore # No NSFW # Do not steal any characters. # Do not make any Drawkills. ## Or Sinister animatronics. You can also make the descriptions of the offices or something like that. (But are we allowed to make Idiots?) - Salem Story Steam Summary Welcome to Zonic's Parralel Pizza, a magical place for kids with those.... ...things. You have been assigned with the job of a late-night mechanic from 11 to 7 AM. Don't forget to read our notes. Good luck! You will need that. In-game Description Five Nights at Zonic's is a joke game made by Anomaly Studios and ScottGames, released on the 23st of July, 2019. In the game you take place as a late-night mechanic for Zonic's Parralel Pizza, a spin-off Freddy's location that opened on April Fools of 1998. The strange-looking animatronics are haunted and ready to attack you, so you need to defend. Mechanics Monday & Friday * Door Lights! Because we needed them back. Power waste. * Camera Monitor! Why is this thing in practically every FNaZ game? Because reasons. This time, it only shows you the two corridors. * Greybear mask! One of the main defense mechanics. * Door Heat! The secondary defense mechanic. Tuesday * Tape Player! Play this to keep Average-sized Jimmy entertained. * Boombox! Turn this on to play a loud scream to keep off some dudes. * Beacon! Flash this if Boombox Bob is at the top-vent. Wednesday * Ducts! Occasionally Trash Titan 2.0 will be inside them. Close the correct one to keep him away. * Power Switch! Turn off the power of Mr. Hippo if he is staring at you. Thursday * Flashlight! Illuminate the corridor. * Camera Monitor 2.0! Only shows one camera: The Music Box! * Hallway Disruptor! Use this if someone is in the hall. Overtime/Hell * Flashlight! Use this to look around the room. * Locker! Hide in this if Vinesauce Golden Freddy is inside the room. * Text-to-Speech! Occasionally play this to keep your sanity up. * Sanity! When looking around the room or being inside the locker, this depletes. Play the TTS voice to keep it up. Characters Zonic the Peanut * Zonic is SCP-173 but with Freddy's top-hat and Baldi's ruler. * He only appears on Monday and Friday. To keep away him away put on the mask. * On Tuesday he will sometimes appear in the office. Turn on the Boombox to make him leave. Average-sized Billy * Freddy Fazbear, but blue and has red eyes. There's also an eyeball inside his mouth. * He only appears on Tuesday. There will be an "Entertained" bar on the lower right corner. To keep it up play the tape. * Keep in mind the Boombox makes louder noise than the tape, so the bar drains if this is on. Boombox Bob * Toy Bonnie, but has two heads on his ears and four arms. He is also red. * Active on Tuesday and Thursday, he will make his way to you. On Tuesday, he will peak out out of the vent using 1-3 of his heads. Occasionally look up to see how much eyes is inside the vent. If there is 2, press A, if there is four, press S. If there is 6, press D. If you fail to do this he will kill you. On Thursday he will sometimes appear in the corridor. If he is there disrupt the hallway. Trash Titan 2.0 * Pan Stan, but he has a mask made out of #1 Crate. His left leg is Bucket Bob's torso and head, meanwhile his right leg remains the same. His left arm is Mr. Hugs. He is also holding Mr. Can Do's head in his right hand, as a balloon. * Active on Wednesday, he will sometimes enter the ducts. Look at the monitor to see on which side he is on. Then close the corresponding side. Mr. Hippo * He maintains his old appearance from FNaF 6. * He is active on Monday, Wendesday and Friday. ** On Monday, He will come from either hall. Activate the heat to keep him away. On Wednesday, he will sometimes activate, maybe every in-game hour, and look at you. Pull the power switch to deactivate him. On Friday, he will run through the hallways instead of appearing in them. Listen for footsteps to see on which side he is, then activate the heater on the same side. Vinesauce G. Freddy * Golden Freddy but with Micheal's voice. * He only appears in HELL mode, occasionally appearing in one of the room's dark spots. To see him look around the room using the flashlight. If he is there hide in the locker. * Whenever he enters the room he doesn't make any sound cue. Minigames/Cutscenes Insanity This game shows Purple Guy dancing on the moon. Pressing space will cause him to explode. Your Mother Fat Upon playing this game you will be fighting someone's mother as Bonnie, in a street fighter style. If either you or she get(s) hit, the mother will explode. The Final Ending. Zonic will be saying the following lines if this cutscene is activated: Give me back my pepsi, idiot. minecraft pocket edition is my god hahsgrhfj After a while the game will crash. Opening it back again will show you the good ending screen. Endings The Nooby Noob that Sucks Ending You can get this ending once you beat Night 5. The screen is just Zonic beating up the purple man. Good Ending. Upon beating HELL/Overtime, The Final Ending will play. Just like it was described, the game will crash, and upon restarting it it will give you the Good Ending screen, a black box with green text saying "The EPICCCC Gamer ending". Trivia Put stuff here, if you want. * Zonic hates the player. * The game was a troll for those who wanted a game for Fredbear's. ** The game's title on steam was Five Nights at Freddy's: Fredbear Finale. Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff